140 episodes
The Case of the Fudgie Fry Pirates- 5 April 2008 # The Case of the Plant That Could Eat Your House- 12 April 2008 # The Case of the Impolite and Snarly Thing- 19 April 2008 # The Case of the Sticks and Their Tricks- 26 April 2008 # The Case of the Plot to Pull the Plug- 3 May 2008 # The Case of the Thief Who Drinks From the Toilet- 10 May 2008 # The Case of the Hot Air BA-BOOM!- 17 May 2008 # The Case of the Stinky Smell- 24 May 2008 # The Case of the Defective Detective- 31 May 2008 # The Case of Allies Really Bad Singing- 7 June 2008 # The Case of the Medieval Meathead- 14 June 2008 # The Case of the Messy Mucked up Masterpiece- 21 June 2008 # The Case of the Guy Who Makes You Act Like A Chicken- 28 June 2008 # The Case of the Felon with Frosty Fingers- 5 July 2008 # The Case of the Bogus Banknotes- 12 July 2008 # The Case of 8 Arms and No Fingerprints- 19 July 2008 # The Case of the Flowers That Make Your Body Go All Wobbly- 26 July 2008 # The Case of the Guy Who Looks Very Good For A 2000 Year Old- 2 August 2008 # The Case of the Gobbling Goop- 9 August 2008 # The Case of the Surfer Dude Who is Truly Rude- 16 August 2008 # The Case of the Cactus, The Coot and The Cowboy Boot- 23 August 2008 # The Case of the Seal Who Gets All Up In Your Face- 30 August 2008 # The Case of the Snow, The Glow and The OH-NO!- 6 September 2008 # The Case of the Fish That Flew The Coop- 13 September 2008 # The Case of the Smashed and Tangled Muesem- 20 September 2008 # The Case of the Golden Medal and the Horse of Steel- 27 September 2008 # the case of the mysterious thief # the case of the things that go thump in the night # the case of the fort jack built # the case of the clown with the blue nose # THE CASE OF THE MERMAID WITH GREEN HAIR # THE CASE OF GIANTEST REDWOOD TREE # the case of mobs of phesants missing hat # the case of the dog with the rainbow fur # THE CASE OF THE HEADLESS DOLLS # the case of the disapearing pie # the case of the missing brooch # the case of the library ghost # the case of the missing pumpkin # the case of the torturous toy # The case of the pig that cried wolf # The case of the bubble sandwich # The case of the little duck who had a barn E-I-E-I-O # the case of the crazy car # The case of the tortoise's weird toy # the case of the snowball sundae with a carrot on top # the case of the sunny spider that gets caught in the rain # the case of the clock that struck 1 who was scared of a mouse # the case of the duckity-duckity goose # the case of the shadow dancing feather # the case of the camera that smiled # the case of the vegetable dance # the case of the torch dance # the case of the zealotos aliens # the case of the missing millionare # the case of the quick nanny # the case of the chocoholic shopaholic # the case of the trapped princess # the case of the man who saved the royal party # the case of the deadly king # the case of the ogres birthday party # the case of the baby who would not stop crying # the case of the japanese theme park in the middle of paris # the case of the wild bulls # the case of the flying toy that Max got for his birthday # the case of the toy with a ripped arm # the case of the daycare dumpout # the case of the big bang # the case of the golf home # the case of the bird with the broken wing # the case of the campfire campout # the case of the lion that killed the witch and invaded the wardrobe # the case of the Narnia prince # the case of the dawn treader # the case of the silver chair # the case of the knights dang horse # the case of the last battle # the case of the humongus magician # the case of the jumping moon # the case of the sleepy gymast # the case of the princes funny birthday present # the case of the sparkly trapped treasure # the case of the bird watcher # the case of the stolen sweets # the case of the missing honey # the case of the strange dark picture # the case of the lost dog # the case of the missing muffins # the case of the missing party hats # the case of the missing glasses # the case of the missing apples # the case of the dried up lake # the case of the haunted house # the case of the big bang # the case of the disappearing duchess # the case of the whiskered sqeauking rhinocerus # the case of the out of electricity televisions # the case of the golden christmas tree # the case of the red nosed reindeer # the case of santa claus's missing presents # the case of allie's really good christmas carols # the case of the mysterious thumping noise # THE CASE OF THE ROTTEN HOUSE # THE CASE OF THE MISSING DRUMSTICKS # THE CASE OF THE RUNAWAY PUPPY # THE CASE OF THE DRIER THAT COULD EAT YOUR SOCKS # THE CASE OF THE LOST APPETITE # THE CASE OF THE MISSING GUITAR # THE CASE OF THE MISSING PASTA # THE CASE OF THE MASEDOUS MELON TRAP # THE CASE OF THE MISSING PIANO # THE CASE OF THE MUDDY ROAD # THE CASE OF THE MISSING BANANAS # THE CASE OF THE MYSTERIOUS RUMBLING NOISE # THE CASE OF THE MYSTERIOUS MOE # THE CASE OF THE MYSTERIOUS TICKING NOISE # THE CASE OF THE ICE CREAM MOUNTAIN # THE CASE OF THE MISSING HOT-DOG CART # The Case of the Chocolate dipped bread,grapes and brocolli # The Case of the sleepwalking man # The Case of the Dog with 1000 disguises # the case of the dacshund diamonds # the case of the murdered girl # the case of the cold cottage # the case of the strange honk # The Case of the Underground Frog # The Case of the Sparkly Trapped Tresure # The Case of the Moorland Meddler # The Case of the Finniston Fiddler # The Case of the Various Valentine # The Case of the Golden Galeoon # The Case of the Gibbet Tree # The Case of the Knights Treasure # The Case of the Well Robbers # The Case of the Inca God # The Case of the Incredible Changing Kid # The Case of the Templer's Treasure # The Case of the Missing 5 # The Case of the Evil Sea Monster # # #